le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miz
Chatter around the Guild halls would tell you little of the creeping figure in the town streets, only that the woman behind the mask is a recluse. A freak. An oddball. Someone you surely don't want in your party. Have you seen the way she stares at people? Look, she's doing it right now! Right theeeeooOOOH G-D SHE'S HERE!!! RUN! Personality A quiet wallflower who wilts at most offered hands, Miz has an air of creepy indifference to most any stranger she sees. She has mastered the art of silently staring at people to make them uncomfortable, how to run on all fours while chasing her enemies, the ability to sneak up on others, a voice soft enough to make your skin crawl, dressing like a homeless serial killer, and various other practices of a well done creep out. It certainly helps her case to wear a mask all the time, without a chance of ever taking it off. Miz uses all these skills to ward off anyone in that she doesn't care to deal with or know, often quite effectively, in order to live a peaceful life away from social hassles. Yet underneath the spookiness and scary acts, is a very shy woman who likes to walk alone at night with a plate of cold spaghetti as a midnight snack and sway to the towns music festivals while she's two blocks away from the event. Miz is lonely. Her outward defense has become her inward offense, as she has barely any friends due to peoples fear. Those she does befriend experience an ambivalent attachment, for Miz comes and goes from being clingy for weeks to not interacting with them for days on end. Nevertheless, Miz is a very loyal person to those she becomes truly attached to and will kill for them. Several times over. With her bare claws. Especially when no one even asked her to do so. Miz may resort to violence a bit too much. It's an odd contrast to how calm, unphased, and deliberate she is normally. Lore What You All Know Miz had a family who died from "sweatshop work and racial ills". She is now chasing the Guardians to prove herself to the Void and get them back. Actual Lore You'll find out... Notable Equipment Finger of the Dod Rune, wrapped in wax paper and shoved inside a backpack Wondrous item, very rare (requires attunement) This preserved finger of a frost giant is gray and shriveled. It is 3 feet long and 1 foot thick. The flesh beneath its fingernail is carved with a bloody dod (death) rune. The finger has the following properties, which only work while it is on your person. Animate Dead. As an action, you can cast animate dead. Once you use this property, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Death’s Sacrifice. When you deal damage to a creature and it dies as a result, you gain 10 temporary hit points. Necrotic Friend. You gain resistance to necrotic damage. Respect of the Dead. You have advantage on Charisma ability checks made to influence undead creatures. Gift of Death. You can transfer the finger’s magic to the corpse of a creature that isn’t undead by tracing the dod rune on it with your finger. The transfer takes 8 hours of work that requires the finger to be within 5 feet of you. The target rises as a wraith under you control. You decide what action the wraith will take and where it will move during its next turn, or you can issue a general command, such as to guard a particular chamber or corridor. If you issue no commands, the wraith only defends itself against hostile creatures. Once given an order, the creature continues to follow it until its task is complete. At the end of the transfer, the finger is destroyed, and the wraith has the rune floating somewhere within its incorporeal form. Flying Broom Gifted by Mar'yl and Azure. Miz has begun using it quite often. It's much easier to speed through the forest and scare late night drunks around town when you can fly. Relationships Azure Dreamcatcher "He's very sweet. I'd say 'they' are sweet but he never explained that too much to me so I won't change anything unless he tells me to. I don't really care about the souls thing. My soul is fucked up too. He's nice to me. He includes me in things. So that's more than enough. I'm grateful for him being my friend. We're going to kill the Guardians together. He will get his soul and I will get my family back. There's nothing else I could ask from him if he helps me with that." Dahilia "She is very cute. Gentle woman. Soft. Adorable. I like her so far." Fallia Ultervick "I used to like her a lot. We bantered and talked. She gave me advice on how to be polite and better with people. I showed her the surface and helped her get comfortable. We had fun. Not in a sexy way. In a friend way. It was nice. But now... I don't, really. She thinks I'm weaker. She pities me and makes jokes about who I am. She thinks she can control me to make me 'better'. I can tell. When I meet her I try to spark what she liked in me, and I get meaner because that's what we used to do. But really, I know that she's done with me. I was never her friend. I never will be." Mar'yl Heartsong "I really love crawling up the tower, waiting for her to go near a window, and scaring her. She's fun to scare. It's a challenge. She's also very smart and snippy, which are great traits together. Over all, Mar'yl is a good friend. We don't talk much but I care about her. She's said the same about me. I'm glad she likes me. Also, she's so entertaining. She goes on and on about all this weird nonsense, and just does things that no one would ever do normally. She just doesn't care. I like her." Nix "Meeting other warlocks is scary. But she's nice. Wild. But nice. I want to know her more. Well. Quasimodo sure does. He appreciates her weird worship of him." Sloane Beaumont "She's like Fallia but genuine, kind, and not a jerk. She's very much a princess. She has the royal, childish air of one. The fact that she cares enough about me to write me letters makes me very happy. We talked in the garden and she gave me such... Ohhh.. Very nice head pats. And head scratches. She's so nice. So loving. So... A-Ah. Shit. Oh no. This is another crush. Fuck me." Sofius Ikaronkin "She's wonderful. She's so nice. And kind. And loyal. She makes me feel calm. It's embarrassing, but I really have it bad for her. She makes my chest light. I breath easier. I want her to hug me and hold me close at night when it's too dark. I want to clean the blood off her arms after she fights for someone's protection. I want to hear her laugh when I feed her horse Cheese, and touch the callouses on her hand when she passes me another apple. I think about her too much, because when I'm around her I feel safe. I like feeling safe. But she... She only likes me. Sofi's not like other people who get crushes a lot. I've never heard her talk about love or romance before. Maybe I should ask. But, I.. I don't want to sound desperate. All I can do is try to get closer to her. I really want to make her happy in the way she makes me happy. If I can do that, then I'm okay. I don't care about dating her, even if it would be nice. I just want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy." Jessamine Dawnstar "I liked her. The way she moved? Very big sexy. I'm sad she's dead." Category:Player Characters Category:Moonlit Paths Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Teiflings